oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Recruitment Drive
Details Quest points *Completion of Black Knights' Fortress and Druidic Ritual *The ability to defeat a level 20 monster without any items at all |items = *3,000 coins if you are a male character (You will be fully reimbursed only if you were a male at the start of the quest.) |kills = A level 20 monster with Melee while wearing no equipment. }} Walkthrough Starting out .]] Important: If your character is male, start the quest before visiting the Make-over mage as you will get the 3,000 coins refunded as well as a makeover voucher. 's house, location just west of Falador.]] There are two things you may need to do. First, if you are male, immediately after starting the quest, you must go to the Make-over mage southwest of Falador near the Dark Wizards' Tower and get your sex changed. This quest cannot be completed as a male. Second, bank all of your items, including the ones you are wearing. To start the quest, speak to Sir Amik Varze who is located above two flights of stairs in the westernmost part of the Falador castle. He will tell you to talk to Sir Tiffy Cashien in Falador Park to be tested. Now, head to Falador Park, and talk to Sir Tiffy Cashien. He will tell you that you must go through a mental test. Testing .]] Sir Tiffy Cashien will take you to the testing grounds. There are seven different testing rooms. In each room, there is a yellow portal at the beginning of the room (takes you back to Falador) and a yellow portal at the end of the room, which you may use to travel to the next room after you pass the test. You need to complete five in a row. Which five you'll get, as well as the order that they are in, is completely random. However, you will always be required to defeat Sir Leye in one of the five tests. If you fail a test, you have no choice but to return to Falador and start over. Sir Kuam Ferentse .]] He tells you that you must defeat Sir Leye, who is level 20. Sir Leye has been blessed by Saradomin so that no man may defeat him. So, unless you have a female character, you will not be able to hit the final blow on him. Defeat him to pass the test. If you die, you may return and finish the quest after one final trial. WARNING: You WILL lose your Hardcore Ironman Status should you fall to Sir Leye. NOTE: Skillers can trap Leye in the corners of the room and flinch him by waiting for his HP bar to go away and then hitting and running. Skillers may find this part impracticable because Sir Leye is very difficult to get into the corner positions and he will take damage very slowly, to the point where he may heal faster than the damage being done. Sir Spishyus .]] Right next to him, you'll see a 5kg chicken, a 5kg bag of grain, and a 5kg fox. You must get all three of them across a bridge that only supports five kilograms at a time. The tricky part is that if you leave the fox and chicken alone, the fox will eat the chicken. The chicken will also eat the bag of grain if the two of them are left alone. # Take the chicken to the other side, since the fox and grain are the only pair that actually get along. # Drop the chicken, then come back and grab the fox. # Take it to the other side then grab the chicken and drop the fox. Then take the chicken back to the start. # Grab the Grain, drop the chicken, and take the grain across the bridge. # Drop the grain, then go back to the beginning for the chicken and take it across. Once you complete the puzzle, the door now unlocks and you can proceed to the next puzzle via the portal. Lady Table Important: Make a screenshot of the statues as you enter the room (or remember the statues if you have a good memory). You only have a few seconds after you enter the room! Lady Table will test your memory. She will have 11 statues of a knight in front of her. There are supposed to be 12, but one has been taken away. You will have a few seconds to look at the statues, then the missing one will be returned. You must then touch the one that was missing. The trick to passing this one is to analyse the types of statues. There should be four statues of each colour: bronze, silver, and gold. First, see which colour only has three statues. After you figure out the colour, figure out the weapon. There are four weapons: sword, halberd, Greataxe, and mace. Figure out which weapon is missing. After you have figured it out, touch the statue. Miss Cheevers .]] There are many bookcases and crates with items. Search everything (including the chest) and take everything. There are two doors that you must get through. The first door is missing a handle, while the second one is locked. For the first door on the new handle.]] #Take the metal spade, and use it on the Bunsen burner to remove the wood. #Use the metal spade (without handle) on the stone door. #Use the cupric sulfate on the door with the metal spade in it, then use a vial of liquid on the door. #The metal spade will expand and be jammed in the hole; and you can now open the door. For the second door #Use a vial of liquid on the tin (which looks like a cake tin) then add gypsum to it. Make sure you use the vial on the tin, and then the gypsum on the tin. Do not use the liquids on each other. #Use the tin on the key (on the ground beside the portal) to get an imprint of the key. #Use cupric ore powder and tin ore powder on the tin. #Use the tin on the Bunsen burner to make a duplicate bronze key. #Use a knife, chisel or bronze wire on the tin to obtain the bronze key; you can now use the bronze key on the door to open it. Sir Ren Itchood When you talk to Sir Ren Itchood, he will speak in riddles, the answer to which is a four letter word, made up of the first letter of each line of his riddle. Use the answer to unlock the combination lock on the next door. The possible solutions are: FISH, BITE, RAIN, LAST, PASS, TIME, CLUE, or MEAT. Miss Hynn Terprett .]] She will give you a multiple choice riddle. There are many to choose from - they are as follows: Riddle: If you were sentenced to death, what would you rather choose - being drowned in a lake of acid, burned on a fire, thrown to a pack of wolves that have not been fed in over a month or thrown from the walls of a castle, many hundreds of feet high. :Answer: Being fed to the wolves - wolves cannot survive for 30 days without food, thus they would all be dead. Riddle: I have both a husband and daughter. My husband is four times older than my daughter. In twenty years time, he will be twice as old as my daughter. How old is my daughter now? :Answer: Her daughter is 10 years old because 10*4=40 and (40+20)/2=10+20. Riddle: I dropped four identical stones, into four identical buckets, each containing an identical amount of water. The first bucket was at 32 degrees Fahrenheit, the second was at 33 degrees, the third was at 34 and the fourth was at 35 degrees. Which bucket's stone dropped to the bottom of the bucket last? :Answer: The first bucket (Bucket A). Water freezes at 32 degrees Fahrenheit (0 degrees Celsius). Riddle: Counting the creatures and humans in RuneScape you get about a million inhabitants. If you multiply the fingers on everything's left hand by a million, how many would you get? :Answer: Zero. If even one creature has no fingers on their left hand, you are multiplying by zero, which yields zero. Riddle: Which of the following is true?: The number of false statements here is one. The number of false statements here is two. The number of false statements here is three. The number of false statements here is four. How many false statements are there? :Answer: Logic dictates that the number of false statements must be three. There are four possible answers, so for one of them to be true, all others must be false. Sir Tinley Talk to Sir Tinley, and wait for a few moments after you click on "continue" for the first time. Do not click on anything while you wait, or you will fail this task. Finishing up After completing all five tests subsequently, you will automatically be teleported back into Falador Park where Sir Tiffy Cashien will congratulate you on a job well done. Congratulations! Quest completed! Reward *1 Quest point * Prayer experience * Agility experience * Herblore experience *Access to initiate armour. You will be given a sallet for free, and you can buy subsequent sallets for 6,000 coins, the cuisse for 8,000 coins, the hauberk for 10,000 coins, or the full set for 20,000 coins. It is aesthetically similar to white armour, yet has a gold trim. *The Gaze of Saradomin - When you die, you will have the option of returning to Falador instead of Lumbridge. Talk to Sir Tiffy Cashien to change your spawn point at any time. *If you were a male at the start of the quest, you'll be given your 3,000 coins back, as well as a free Makeover voucher to change back. See also *Wanted! Category:Falador Category:Recruitment Drive